News:Main Page
2010 * New bizarre 'genus of hump-backed dinosaur discovered in Spain. It was a carcharodontosaurid. * Double - clawed Raptor unearthed in Romania. 2009 August * A new genus of short-armed dromaeosaurid is described from the Early Cretaceous Yixian Formation of China. * The hair-like filaments found in pterosaurs are officially described as pycnofibers. * A new report from the scientific journal Lethaia suggests that theropod dinosaurs preyed upon juveniles and newborns, as opposed to fully grown adults. * A new analysis of the remains of a Tyrannosaurus rex has confirmed traces of protein from blood and bone, tendons, or cartilage. * Newly described remains of the stem-group mammal Suminia are announced which indicate that it was aboreal and had opposable, grasping thumbs. July * A new species of the therizinosaur Nothronychus, N. graffami, is announced. * A new theropod from the Cretaceous Kem Kem Beds of Morocco, Kemkemia, is described. * Trace fossils of dinosaur burrows found in Victoria, Australia are described in the journal Cretaceous Research. * Armadillosuchus, an armored crocodylomorph from the Late Cretaceous of Brazil, is described in the Journal of South American Earth Sciences. * Three new Australian dinosaurs are described in the online journal PLoS ONE, Australovenator, Diamantinasaurus, and Wintonotitan. * The discovery of Ganlea megacania is announced and may provide clues as to how some primates relate to each other. * Joan Wiffen, who found the first dinosaur bones in New Zealand and was a recipient of the Morris Skinner Award from SVP has died at age 87. * A recent review of the dinosaur genus Saurornithoides has determined that one species, S. junior, is lacking and has been assigned to the new genus Zanabazar. June * A new study that analyzed the teeth of the hadrosaur Edmontosaurus suggests that hadrosaurs were more likely to graze on low-growing, silica-rich plants than on tall bushes. * The description of Megapiranha, the giant 3 foot long transitional piranha, is announced in the Journal of Vertebrate Paleontology. * The largest allosauroid theropod tooth is described by paleontologists in Spain. * Chinese paleontologist Zhai Renjie dies from complications due to blood vessel tumors on June 22. He was 77. * The discovery of the new Late Jurassic herbivorous ceratosaur from China, Limusaurus (pictured) is announced in the journal Nature. * A new species of Psittacosaurus, Psittacosaurus gobiensis, is announced. * Fossilized teeth of Anchitherium, a three-toed browsing horse, are discovered in Panama Canal sediments. * Anoiapithecus brevirostris, is a newly described 12 million year old hominid that had modern facial features. * A new paper published in Acta Palaeontologica Polonica suggests that sauropods kept their heads up high, not horizontally. * A new extinct lemur species is discovered in Madagascar. May * Paleontologists announce the discovery of Darwinius masillae, a 47-million-year-old fossil, may represent an important intermediate form in primate evolution. * New research has been published in the journal Palaeontologia Electronica regarding Paleocene dinosaurs. * The oldest known dinosaur proteins are found in the fossilized leg of an 80-million-year-old duck-billed dinosaur! * The discovery of Puijila darwini, the oldest ancestor of modern pinnipeds ever found, is announced. * New chinese dinosaurs are announced, including the forefather of Tyrannosaurus and the largest ornithomimosaurid yet. April * Three newly identified species of Octopus are described. March * Recent events regarding the Sacaco dentition have come to light, revealing that the shark was about 20 years old when it died. * The oldest known fossil brain of a prehistoric fish is found. February * Fossils of a 10 million-year-old bird are found in Peru. * A missing link in the evolution of the front claw of living scorpions and horseshoe crabs was identified with the discovery of a 390 million-year-old fossil by researchers at Yale and the University of Bonn, Germany. Category:News Category:Browse